


How to dismantle a lobster

by Chromic7sky



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn, like when you opening a lobster to enjoy it's finest flesh, lol, slowly, this took as a process, yep that's my metaphor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/pseuds/Chromic7sky
Summary: How to dismantle a lobster takes a skill and believe me, you'd enjoy it's beautiful outcome.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 15





	How to dismantle a lobster

Meeting with her again after months makes him anxious and wonder. Did she miss him? Well obviously she'll miss him as a friend, a team mate but something deeper? Damian shook his head as his mind tend to wonder beyond the veil of curiosity. 

He's comes back from Altantis where Kaldur'ahm seek his advice in strengthen the Ocean's empire military but due to the language barrier and advance technology, Damian had to learn it himself then teaches the young warriors who has been chosen as a royal soldiers the strategy and art of war based on what he learned from league of shadows.

It should be done in a month but it got extended due to Black Manta's intervine and the damage of military force has been experienced. Thus, Damian decided to invented it into something else to improving the militants capability.

He did baffles with Kaldur'ahm that the longer he stays in Atlantis he'd probably would grow a tail becoming mere man which Garth quickly shot it down while Kaldur'ahm laughed hysterically. 

As soon as he's off from the sea, he could feel his skin felt a bit drier due to sudden environment temperature changes. Quickly he applied aqua hydra lotion to stabilize the moisten. He calculate it probably take days for them to adapted the land surrounding condition. 

\------  
Raven saw someone emerged by the coast near the titans tower as she meditate at the balcony. She squinting her eyes as she tried to recognise that person but as soon as she saw those cinammon honey colored skin with prominent spiky hair, her heart start to let out a beat that trembled her soul. "It's Damian." Her eyes start to wide open, in a swift her black mass covering her and poof!, she's gone from her meditate mat.

\-------  
Damian slowly take his time walking to the teen titans runway road and something caught in his eyes. The black mass appear out of nowhere then came down a lady, in her usual morning hoodie which she always wear. She smiled as she walk towards him. 

\-----  
"He has come back." She whispered as soon as Raven appeared in front of him. He seems to have difficulties in walking? Probably because of being in water for months?

He definitely need a shortcut but still having a little talk won't hurt right? She kind of miss his voice. His sarcasm and his witty words.

Slowly she walked towards him, smiled. Damian's eyes now on her and then he gives a nod.

\-----  
He almost wanted to shout her name as he finally see her but that would give her wrong impression or perhaps he will be labeled as "High Seaweed Damian" for acting unDAMIANish. 

He then stood and give her a greeting nod. "Morning , Raven. Glad to see you appear in a sudden." 

"Typical Dmaian Wayne." She greet him. "I thought you have becoming merman in the sea for being too long in the ocean?" She crossed her arm at her chest.

"Unless if Aqualad wants me to. I would be a Sharkboy." His lips tilted as he reply sarcasm with sarcasm. 

"Sharkboy? You'll probably have difficulties walking in tail. " Raven continue the game as she goes closer to him. 

"Careful. I might bite." 

Raven chuckled as she pick up his bag from his hand. " You won't bite me. I AM the daughter of Darkness." 

Damian pursed his lips. Their sarcasm game are getting stronger and daring. Both of them talk the same language and sometimes both of them end up laughing together. It's like both of them understood each other. The more he thinking about them the more he deducing that he has feeling for her. 

"Let me lead you to a short cut, Sharkboy." Raven smiled as she open a portal that leads to their main room.

Damian huffed and slowly smiled as he walked towards the portal." Thank you." 

"No problem." Raven closed her eyes with pleasant painted on her face. 

\-----  
He never felt relieved as soon a he landed on his bed. Its different than those mattress in the sea. Seeing Raven as soon as he's on land gives him a satisfaction. It's like caught the freshest catch from the rough sea of atlantic, early in the morning. Its beyond comparison. 

Guess being absentee is what makes the bond deeper or shallow. Judging from her words, she seems has that anticipation. Does she realise about that? Damian contemplating about that thought. 

As his train of thoughts trails far far away from reality, his eyes start to droop, and slowly he began to slip into the land of dreams.


End file.
